Outlaws of Love
by RapKwon
Summary: Suho bertemu dengan teman masa lalunya, hingga Yixing merasa bahwa dia adalah pilihan terburuk bagi Suho. SISTAR Dasom as cameo, gapapa ya Exindira? Maaf karena udah ngaret :D .
1. Chapter 1

**OUTLAWS OF LOVE**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rate : **T** _(aja yaa)_

Lenght : Series _(tergantung review ama keinginan yang request yaa)_

Cast : EXO

Requested by : exindira _(my loyal reader xD)_

Inspired by : Adam Lambert – Outlaws of Love _(he's my former idol and his songs are very inspiring as his personality xD)_

Sumarry : Air mata yang jatuh adalah sama. Suho dan Yixing sama-sama merasakan sakit, namun kekuatan cinta membuat keduanya saling menguatkan demi menemukan sang Matahari. Meski dengan resiko, mereka harus mau menyandang gelar Buronan Cinta.

ps : Gue udah mengabulkan salah satu permintaan reader xD _(meskipun jujur, gue rada bingung ama maunya ni anak karena dia cuma bilang buat dibikinin FF SuLay yang Angst tapi Happy Ending =_= #sentil exindira)_

Ayo bilang apa ke gue? _(exindira : Makasih jurig -_-)_ Wokeh, sama-sama.

.

.

.

**Chapter 01 :**

"**Are We Gettin' Closer?"**

.

.

.

Hilang arah. Selama dua puluh empat tahun bernapas, baru kali ini Suho benar-benar merasa kehilangan akan arah mana yang harus dia tempuh demi keselamatan mereka. Sehingga, ditengah malam yang dingin dan gelap ini, dia lebih memilih untuk memelankan laju Audi biru yang sedang menggerakkan tubuh mereka menuju Sang Matahari.

Ya, mereka. Dia, kekasihnya dan _calon_ buah hatinya.

Suho dan Yixing sudah berpacaran sejak lulus SMA dan memilih untuk merahasiakannya dari orang-orang saat mereka berdua berhasil menjadi bagian dari sebuah perusahaan hiburan ternama di Korea Selatan, SM Entertainment. Namun beberapa waktu silam, gejolak perasaan yang dahsyat terjadi hingga memicu gerak tarian barbar yang mereka lakukan saat orang lain sedang tertidur pulas. Dan kegiatan yang setara dengan kerja lembur itu pun menghasilkan sesuatu yang membuat perut Yixing menggelembung seperti balon udara saat ini. Yaitu, janin.

"Apa kita sudah semakin dekat?" Menoleh kesamping, tanpa pemaksaan apapun kedua sudut bibir Suho melengkung halus saat matanya menangkap segala pesona kelembutan nan indah milik gadis berdarah China yang sedang duduk disebelahnya.

Kedua mata kecil gadis itu menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu yang mendesak namun sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar keindahan dan ketenangan yang memantul dari sepasang iris hitamnya. Bibir ranum nan segar itu melengkung seakan menahan segala kata tidak bermakna yang mungkin saja akan keluar dari mulutnya. Menunggu jawaban kekasihnya yang terlalu lama, juntaian surai segelap malam itu pun jatuh di permukaan pelipisnya dengan ringan.

"Belum, Xingie." _Lebih tepatnya, aku belum tahu_. Lanjut Suho dalam hati.

Mengangguk penuh pengertian, gadis cantik itu memilih untuk kembali menyamankan kepalanya pada bantalan sandaran mobil agar bisa beristirahat. Jemarinya yang selentik duri mawar bergerak ke wilayah perutnya yang cembung untuk kemudian melakukan pola mengusap dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Suho menangkap apa yang sedang Yixing lakukan. Belahan jiwanya yang menjelma dalam wujud keturunan Hawa penuh pesona kelembutan nan manis itu sedang melakukan hal yang seketika dapat membangkitkan nalurinya sebagai ayah sekaligus kesedihannya sebagai pasangan.

Nalurinya sebagai ayah memerintahkan tangannya untuk mengikuti pergerakan Yixing memberikan belaian kecil pada calon buah hati mereka yang masih bersembunyi di balik lapisan kulit dan plasenta. Sementara nalurinya sebagai pasangan memerintahkan dia untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri karena sampai sekarang belum dapat memberikan Yixing kehidupan layak seperti pasangan pada umumnya.

"Dia sudah semakin besar." Daripada membuang waktu, Suho lebih memilih untuk menuruti nalurinya sebagai ayah lebih dulu.

Lagipula, garis kebahagiaan hakiki yang memenuhi wajah Yixing saat menyentuh calon bayinya membuat seluruh sel dalam diri Suho seakan melunak seperti agar-agar, hingga dia tidak kuasa menolak keinginan hatinya untuk meniru perbuatan kekasihnya yang kecil namun sarat akan makna kasih sayang itu.

Permukaan tangannya meraba perut Yixing yang dilapisi oleh _Shirt_ bermotif _zebra-cross_ dengan tanda salib terbalik yang dinaungi oleh deretan kancingnya. Merasakan tekstur menakjubkan dari perut yang sedang menyembunyikan calon kehidupan penerusnya, pemuda tampan itu terpukau akan keajaiban Tuhan yang mau menitipkan diri kepadanya dan Yixing dalam wujud janin yang menakjubkan. Sedetik kemudian, pergerakan kecil terjadi tepat dibawah tangan Suho hingga dia memekik penuh rasa terkejut.

"Dia bergerak!" Yixing tersenyum girang hingga sebuah lesung kecil nan dalam muncul di salah satu pipinya dengan cantik.

Menjadi calon ibu yang sudah berusaha keras mempertahankan kehidupan di dalam perutnya selama sembilan bulan bukanlah pekerjaan mudah dan setiap moment manis yang dilakukan oleh janinnya membuat gadis ini luar biasa bahagia, seperti astronot yang baru menemukan kehidupan di galaksi lain.

Suho tertawa kecil berkat tingkah menggemaskan Yixing, untuk kemudian menjatuhkan beberapa tepukan jantan nan lembut di permukaan perut yang menjadi sasaran tendang janin aktif mereka tadi. Aura seorang ayah segera menguar dari setiap tatapan dan perlakuannya pada janin yang belum membuka matanya pada dunia itu.

"Kelak, kau harus menjadi anak yang baik ya Nak! Karena ibumu, sudah bersusah payah merawat dan menjagamu." Suho menatap Yixing untuk kemudian tersenyum penuh arti saat gadisnya merona parah. Semburat merah muda yang menaungi pipinya sama indahnya dengan butiran stroberi yang menghiasi lapisan krim putih pada kue tart.

"Tentu, Ayah!" Yixing menggunakan suaranya yang sehalus desah angin untuk menirukan suara anak kecil, hingga menghasilkan suara baru yang menurut Suho begitu menggemaskan.

"Ayah berjanji, akan menemukan Matahari kita tepat sebelum kau menghirup udara untuk pertama kalinya."

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Udara terasa semakin menyesakkan seperti serbuan batu es dingin di permukaan kulit pucat Suho. Namun, dia enggan untuk menghiraukannya sedikitpun. Tatapannya yang lurus dan tegas hanya tertuju ke depan, ke arah jalanan lurus yang membosankan dan seakan tidak memiliki ujung. Kegelapan semakin pekat setiap detiknya karena malam hari membuat segala kegiatan manusia terasa lebih cepat. Tapi tidak baginya.

Meski keadaan sekitarnya menjadi semakin malam atau bahkan jika sang Bulan bersembunyi dan sang Mentari kembali menyinari mereka seakan jam bisa berputar terbalik, hal yang dia lakukan tidak menjadi lebih cepat. Yang Suho rasakan hanya suatu kelambatan dalam mencapai tujuannya hingga membuat dia merasa kehilangan arah seperti orang bingung.

Sementara kedua mata indahnya enggan menyerah pada kegelapan dan rasa kantuk, kedua tangannya juga terus bekerja keras melawan rasa kram akibat terlalu lama menyetir dengan posisi yang sama. Dia berusaha mengacuhkan semua godaan dan kelelahan tadi sekuat tenaga hanya demi satu hal. Menemukan Matahari cantik yang akan membuat hidupnya, Yixing dan calon anak mereka berada dalam taraf layak.

Karena sejak Yixing mendapatkan kehamilannya dan orang lain ikut tahu, situasi yang mereka alami benar-benar tak lagi sama.

"_Adakah diantara kalian berdua yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa arti dari ini?" Pria berumur dengan gurat kemarahan memenuhi wajah tegangnya itu memegang sebuah tespack tipis berhiaskan dua buah garis merah. Kim Youngmin, sang Presiden Direktur SM Entertainment saat ini sedang dalam kondiri marah besar kepada dua artis asuhannya, Suho dan Yixing._

_Sudah empat tahun, Suho menjadi aktor kebanggaan SM Entertainment berkat kepiawaiannya memainkan mimik muka serta ketampanannya yang selalu bisa menghipnotis para lawan jenis. Dan selama empat tahun pula, Yixing menjadi penyanyi solo kebanggaan SM Entertainment berkat suaranya yang murni, gerak tariannya yang seindah juntaian selendang serta wajah cantiknya yang begitu halus dan mempesona. Meski telah menjadi anak emas SM dalam waktu lama, kecerobohan yang hanya mereka lakukan dalam satu malam dapat berujung kacau seperti sekarang._

_Kuman setitik, merusak susu sebelangga. Dan kehadiran sebuah janin tanpa dosa di dalam diri Yixing atas perbuatan Suho, merusak semua karir cemerlang dan kejayaan yang sudah mereka rajut dengan susah payah._

"_Maafkan saya, Presdir –" Yixing membungkuk sedalam yang dia bisa, menunjukkan betapa menyesalnya dia atas kebodohannya beberapa malam lalu._

_Youngmin mendengus geram, sebelum dengan cepat menegakkan tubuh Yixing dan menggerakkan telapak tangan besarnya untuk menampar pipi gadis cantik itu. Yixing menjerit, sebelum memegangi pipi kanannya yang begitu perih dan panas dengan air matanya yang mencair._

"_Hentikan, Presdir!" Suho mendorong bahu Youngmin dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk gadisnya yang mulai gemetar akibat takut dan sakit. "Ini adalah salahku, jadi jangan coba melukainya!"_

"_Kau!" Sekali lagi, kemarahan Youngmin membuat pria berumur itu kalap dan enggan berpikir dua kali untuk melayangkan sekepal tinju menuju mata kanan Suho._

_Yixing memekik ngeri saat Suho sedikit limbung sembari menutupi sebelah matanya yang kesakitan. Air matanya mengalir dengan debit yang semakin deras menunjukkan bahwa rasa takut dan sakitnya semakin bertubi._

"_Kalian telah melanggar perjanjian, bahwa seluruh artis dibawah naungan SM Entertainment tidak boleh berhubungan satu sama lain apalagi sampai memiliki anak dengan teman satu agensi. Selain itu, kalian juga membawa aib memalukan!" Mengeluarkan seluruh duri kemarahan yang menancap di dalam kepalanya, Youngmin pun menunjuk kearah Yixing seakan gadis itu adalah makhluk paling rendah dimatanya._

"_Zhang Yixing! Aku sangat malu padamu! Lekas gugurkanlah janin itu!"_

_Yixing menggeleng kuat dengan kedua mata terpejam menahan tangis. Dia sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa dia juga malu pada dirinya sendiri namun apa boleh buat. Semua telah terjadi dan dia sama sekali tidak boleh menyesalinya. Dan janin tidak berdosa yang sedang berada di dalam dirinya tidak pantas dibunuh karena dia tidak memiliki salah apapun._

_Suho juga tidak pernah habis pikir bagaimana bisa kegiatan mereka di malam itu malah berbuntut panjang begini. Namun dia berusaha untuk optimis. Anak adalah anugerah dari Tuhan dan tidak semua orang beruntung diberi kepercayaan untuk memilikinya. Karena sekarang dia dan Yixing memilikinya, maka dia seharusnya merasa beruntung dan bersyukur meski situasi yang menyambutnya serumit dan seburuk di Neraka._

"_Apa kau bilang?!" Geram Youngmin sembari hendak meraih rambut panjang Yixing dan menariknya sampai terlepas dari akarnya. Namun Suho dengan cepat memeluk gadisnya hingga terhindar dari kebuasan sang CEO yang mengerikan._

"_Buang janin itu, atau kalian keluar dari SM Entertainment?!" Setelah menunjuk kearah perut Yixing seakan ada kandungan sampah didalamnya, Youngmin menunjuk pintu keluar dengan kedua mata marah yang menatap Suho._

_Suho berada diantara cinta dan impian. Menjalani profesi yang memang sudah menjadi cita-cita memang menyenangkan, namun kehilangan buah percintaan dengan seorang gadis yang spesial pasti sangat menyedihkan. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk memilih opsi lain._

"_Kami keluar dari sini!" Suho terengah atas keberaniannya sendiri, sebelum dengan cepat membawa dirinya dan Yixing keluar dari kantor Youngmin._

"_Kau pasti akan menyesalinya!"_

"Aku tidak akan menyesalinya, sungguh." Tegas Suho dengan bara api kehidupan berkobar di kedua iris hitamnya.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Continued when the reviews satishfied :D

Gue masih ga bisa hilangan pikiran gue dari masalah Kris-SM , ampe beberapa FF gue terbangkalai. DAN GUE NANGIS DI ANGKOT PAS TAU KRIS GUGAT SM MAAMAA T_T #pundung

Gue ga mau EXO pecah dengan alasan yang 'sama' kayak sunbaenya, gue ga mau EXO ga utuh, gue ga mau EXO dikit, bukan gaya gue banget =_=

Intinya apapun yang terjadi, mereka musti sama sama. Pindah agensi aja sana! Gimana klo ke BigHit? Biar lu bisa ama anak lu, Baek xD #lirik V

Let's move...

Yaha, ini pertama kalinya gue bikin SuLay dan FF dari lagunya Adam Lambert 0_0. Ciyus ya, tracklist nya Trespassing itu kece-kece klo dibayangin sebagai FF. Cuma, gue rada males ngetik aja #dibakar masa.

Lagian, gue lagi ngebut ini. Bentar lagi puasa (?) dan segala FF gue yang rated nya M harus segera ditamatin biar ga batalin usaha kita ga makan seharian (?). Dan prediksi gue, Overdose bakalan END tepat sebelum puasa xD. No sekuel klo reviewnya ga 500 #eh

exindira, moga FF nya bikin lu seneng ya! Gue udah berusaha sebisa gue dan sebagai peminta(?) lu wajib ngasih komentar dan saran, apa ini layak buat lanjut ato gue jadiin Oneshot gantung kayak gini aja. Pilihan ada padamu _(sama readers lain)._

Menurut gue, SuLay adalah pasangan yang kalem dan gue lumayan suka ama pair ini #

Wokeh, request ditutup (?) dan review dibuka! #tangan terbuka bersama Yixing-eonnie

Sincerely,

RapKwon

14 Mei 2014

20.53


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02 :**

**Scandal**

.

.

.

Requested by : exindira _(my loyal reader xD)_

Inspired by : Adam Lambert – Outlaws of Love _(he's my former idol and his songs are very inspiring as his personality xD)_

Sumarry : Suho bertemu dengan teman masa lalunya, hingga Yixing merasa bahwa dia adalah pilihan terburuk bagi Suho.

Warning : GS, Typo_ (s)_, OOC, Too Angst :D

Cameo : -SISTAR Dasom _(93line)_

PS : RapKwon is back! _Give it to me, oh baby give it to me~_ #lagu lawas bah -_-

Dua minggu ga muncul, dateng-dateng bawa buanyak FF yang panjangnya nyamain tembok besar China, woo #clap clap

Makasih yaa buat semua readernim dan reviewernim yang setia nungguin, Saranghamnida!

NB : Inget selalu yaa. _Italic _berarti _kejadian masa lalu_. Sipp.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Mobil Suho berhenti di depan sebuah restaurant China. Ini sudah pukul delapan pagi dan sebagai manusia normal dia sangat membutuhkan sarapan untuk menjadi tiang hidupnya sampai nanti siang. Bukan hanya dirinya, tapi seorang wanita cantik dan kandungannya yang membesar bahkan lebih memerlukan segala nutrisi daripada dia.

"Xingie, ayo bangun dan makan!" Suho tersenyum kecil sembari mengguncangkan bahu Yixing yang sudah mulai menggeliat akibat terpaan sinar matahari di matanya.

Yixing mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, menggeram kecil seperti kucing manis yang terganggu tidurnya sebelum tersenyum lembut pada Suho dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Saatnya ibu dan anak makan!" Suho berseru dengan riang saat tangannya membukakan pintu bagi Yixing.

Yixing hanya merona sepanjang langkah mereka menuju restauran, dengan tangan Suho yang enggan melepas genggaman atas tangannya.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

"_Breakfast Meal_, Nona!"

Gadis cantik dengan topi merah menghiasi rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir tinggi-tinggi itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari tombol mesin kasir kepada pemilik suara jantan nan halus yang memanggilnya.

"S -Suho-ssi?" Kedua mata besar dengan hiasan bulu mata lentik nan tebal itu melebar dengan kaget sekaligus antusias.

"Dasomie? Park Dasom, ini kau?!" Suho memekik sama kaget dan antusiasnya dengan gadis yang berada di belakang mesin kasir itu.

Dasom, gadis cantik dengan topi merah dan ekspresi wajah polos nan selembut dewi itu tersenyum manis hingga Suho ikut tersenyum juga.

Pemandangan sederhana ini mampu membuat dada Yixing berdebar tidak nyaman. Namun, gadis ini memilih untuk mengabaikannya dengan sibuk membelai permukaan cembung di perutnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Dasom ingin mengawali pembicaraan dengan suara manisnya. "Omona.., kau lebih tampan dari pada saat di SMA dan di televisi!"

"Terimakasih." Suho tersipu. "Kau masih tetap Jerapah Cantik dari SMA, Somie."

Dasom tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Suho menoleh kesamping, mendapati Yixing hanya menunduk sembari berkutat dengan permukaan bajunya yang menonjol. Hatinya meremang ngilu, seketika itu Suho sadar jika dia telah mengacuhkan belahan jiwanya.

"Ah ya, tolong 2 paket _Breakfast Meal_ untuk diriku dan calon istriku." Suho tersenyum lembut sembari merangkul bahu Yixing.

Melihat pada sebuah obyek disebelah Suho, bibir Dasom mengerut heran. Gadis itu tidak setinggi dirinya. Tubuh gadis itu sedikit gemuk hingga tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang begitu menggoda. Dan tampaknya, wajah gadis itu juga tak secantik dirinya.

Merasa dipandangi sedemikian rupa, Yixing pun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan mempertemukan iris cokelatnya dengan iris sehitam malam milik Dasom.

Yixing tercengo dalam hati melihat tampak dewi polos di wajah Dasom. Gadis itu begitu cantik, manis sekaligus elegan -meski dalam balutan baju karyawan restaurant yang sangat sederhana. Rambutnya memang sama dengan milik Yixing, hanya saja dia merasa bahwa rambut Dasom lebih bersinar daripada miliknya. Dan dari sini, tampak jelas sekali jika tubuh Dasom lebih indah dari tubuhnya. Tubuh tinggi semampai itu memiliki lekukan yang masih terjaga dan kencang sementara tubuh Yixing yang mungil sudah tidak kencang dan memiliki lekukan lagi _(kehamilannya adalah faktor yang merubah lekukan indahnya menjadi cembungan)._

"C -Calon istri?!" Rasa terkejut Dasom lebih besar dari rasa bingungnya, jika dilihat dari jumlah tanda seru yang lebih banyak daripada tanda tanyanya.

Suho hanya menanggapi reaksi Dasom dengan senyum, kemudian membimbing Yixing menuju meja yang paling nyaman untuk ditempati.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

"Kenapa?" Setelah duduk, Yixing bertanya dengan lirih dan masih tak berani menatap Suho secara langsung.

Suho memiringkan kepalanya, kembali tersenyum dan membeokan ucapan Yixing.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah calon istrimu, kepada gadis itu?"

"Karena itulah kenyataannya." Jawab Suho diplomatis, dengan salah satu tangannya meraih tangan Yixing untuk digenggam.

Yixing tetap menunduk. Hatinya yang takut akan hilangnya perhatian Suho padanya membuat dia merasa tidak tahan untuk menatap mata pemuda yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

Gelagat ketakutan Yixing yang begitu manis berhasil menarik wajah Suho untuk mendekat dan menjatuhkan ciuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Ya!" Gadis China yang_ konservatif _itu memekik malu dengan wajah merona sempurna.

Suho tertawa jahil, mengacak surai hitam Yixing dan menyerukan pada gadisnya agar tetap seperti ini. Tetap menjadi Zhang Yixing yang manis dan menyenangkan.

Yixing mengangguk imut, membuat Suho gemas untuk kembali mencium bibirnya. Tepat sesaat, sebelum nampan, makanan dan Dasom datang kepada mereka.

"I -Ini pesanannya." Dasom sedikit kehilangan wibawa dan ketenangannya saat melihat semua hal manis yang Suho lakukan bersama Yixing.

Paket _Breakfast Meal (yang berisi telur, daging, salad segar dan kopi panas) _terhidang diatas meja dan sukses membuat sepasang mata kecil nan indah milik Yixing melebar antusias. Terlalu lapar membuat dia bahagia hanya karena mendapatkan makanan.

Suho tertawa kecil dan menyodorkan paket makanan milik Yixing ke hadapan gadis itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, tangan-tangan Yixing dengan cepat bergerak dalam memindahkan makanan kaya protein tadi ke mulutnya.

"Selamat menikmati makanannya!" Dasom menunduk sekilas, kemudian berniat melangkah meninggalkan meja Suho dan Yixing.

"Ah, Dasomie?"

Dasom berbalik, memejamkan mata dengan erat kemudian kembali membukanya dengan binar keceriaan -palsu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Teman!"

Suho tidak pernah tahu, jika dibalik anggukan ramah Dasom, terdapat sebuah rasa sedih dan kecewa yang begitu dalam.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Sejak pertama kali mengenal Suho, menjadi orang yang dekat dengan pemuda itu selama tiga tahun sebelum akhirnya berpisah lantaran tuntutan profesi _(Suho menjadi Aktor sementara Dasom memilih untuk bekerja di restaurant karena tidak ada cukup biaya untuknya menempuh bangku perkuliahan)_ , Dasom selalu menyimpan perasaan kepada Suho. Dan semakin lama, cinta lembut dan tulus itu malah berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Dasom, telah mencintai Suho dalam jangka waktu yang terlalu lama dan intensitas berlebih, hingga akhirnya menjadi terobsesi kepada pemuda itu.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Dasom pulang dari pekerjaannya dan segera memasuki apartemennya -bersama kakaknya. Bulir air mata kesedihan mengalir di pipinya sementara isak tangis yang menyayat hati keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Dia tengah patah hati. Bertemu dengan Suho secara langsung (setelah sekian lama hanya memandanginya dari layar kaca) memang menyenangkan, hanya saja keberadaan Yixing dan statusnya terhadap Suho membuat Dasom mengalami kehancuran mental. Tak ada lagi hal paling menyakitkan di dunia, selain mengetahui bahwa cintamu telah mencintai orang lain. Hal ini berlaku pula bagi Dasom.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suho!" Dasom menjatuhkan dirinya di sisi bathtub.

Setelah melepas sepatu dan meletakkan tas, Dasom melangkah dengan terseok menuju dapur, mengambil sebuah pisau, kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

Daripada merasakan sakit yang membuat dada serta kepalanya ngilu, Dasom lebih baik mengakhiri hidupnya saja. Karena dia telah mengetahui, bahwa 'Matahari' tampan yang selama ini menjadi penyemangatnya menjalani masa-masa sulit, kini telah menemukan pasangannya.

Banyak penduduk Korea Selatan yang memiliki pemikiran sempit, dan Dasom adalah bagian dari mereka.

Terisak pelan, Dasom menggerakkan ujung pisaunya menari di permukaan kulit pergelangan tangan kirinya untuk kemudian memposisikan mata pisaunya dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Maaf, Oppa..."

Tetes demi tetes cairan _eritrosit _pekat itu berlomba-lomba untuk turun, lalu menghiasi permukaan air di bathtub dengan warna merah yang indah.

Seandainya, perasaan cintanya pada Suho bisa terbuang, seperti darahnya itu ...

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Ditengah arus konsentrasinya yang mengalir tenang bagaikan sungai Han, getaran yang berasal dari ponsel di saku merebut seluruh atensi Suho seketika dan sepenuhnya.

Hanya deretan nomor tanpa nama, sehingga pria tampan itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya kembali. Meski jalanan malam hari cukup lenggang dari keramaian di siang hari, dia harus tetap fokus jika tak mau melukai orang yang dia cintai lebih banyak lagi.

Yang dia maksud adalah, Yixing.

Wujud fana dari makhluk surgawi nan indah itu tengah terlelap dengan begitu anggun disampingnya. Kedua mata yang terpejam dan garis wajah yang tenang membuatnya terlihat sedamai malaikat tanpa dosa.

Dan sebagai manusia biasa yang masih memiliki perasaan, Suho pun merasa sangat bersalah karena telah mencemari segala sisi putih nan suci Yixing dengan kebuasan lelakinya, hingga gadis polos dari daratan China itu harus menanggung aib seberat ini diusia yang masih begitu muda dengan karir yang sedang gemilang pula.

Suho sadar penuh jika cintanya malah telah menghancurkan orang yang dia cintai. Dan dia bertekad akan menggunakan cinta itu pula untuk membangun kebahagiaan kokoh bagi belahan jiwa serta buah hatinya.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

_._

_Sekumpulan gadis belia dengan poster atau papan nama besar atas kumpulan Hangeul untuk __'__Kim __Suho'__ itu menghadang jalan didepan SM Building. Para Suho-stan ini baru saja menerima kabar dari Dispatch bahwa idolanya bertengkar dengan CEO Kim Youngmin dan memutuskan untuk keluar agensi bersama si penari berbakat, Lay. Mereka pun terkejut seketika. Apalagi, ada berita lanjutan yang menyatakan alasan Suho pergi adalah karena dia telah membuat gadis China itu mengandung anaknya._

_Fans dari siapapun juga pasti akan merasa hancur jika situasi yang terjadi pada idola mereka serumit ini. Selain masalah dengan agensi, di dunia maya juga sudah ada ratusan netizen yang memberikan komentar menyebalkan atas hubungan Suho dan Yixing. Dari umpatan, ejekan sampai tuduhan tak berdasar yang membuat hati pembacanya merasa ngilu._

_Para netizen itu seakan sepakat untuk menganggap Suho bajingan dan Yixing sebagai gadis jalang. Pemuda tampan yang selama ini selalu menunjukkan sikap yang baik didepan publik ternyata telah berani menghamili seseorang. Dan si gadis cantik yang selalu menampilkan image polos di depan publik ternyata sekarang tengah hamil diluar pernikahan. Wajar saja bila kemudian publik terguncang atas kejadian ini. Salah satu dari netter tersebut pun menulis dengan capslock menyala._

"_DASAR BURONAN CINTA!"._

_Ya, dia tidak salah. Suho dan Yixing memang buronan cinta dimata para penggemar mereka sendiri. Orang-orang itu telah memberi mereka dukungan dan cinta, namun mereka malah membalasnya dengan fakta serta skandal menyakitkan ini. Sungguh malang nasib para Suho-stan dan Yixing-stan diluar sana._

_Suho dan Yixing telah selesai dengan urusan mereka, dan sekarang sepasang calon orangtua itu sedang berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya. Mereka seakan mendapat serangan kejutan saat para penggemar Suho telah menghadang mereka dengan tatapan kecewa, marah serta segenap perasaan lain yang terlalu sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata._

"_Suho-ya, a –aku –" Yixing merasa ketakutan dan ingin kembali masuk, namun genggaman Suho atas tangannya seakan menjadi penguat bagi keberaniannya._

"_Jangan takut. Ada aku disampingmu." Suho tersenyum dengan begitu tampannya, meski di dasar hati dia sedang menangis pilu akibat mendengar suara tangisan penggemarnya diluar sana._

_Suho sadar benar ini adalah salahnya. Dia telah mengacaukan Yixing, dan sekarang dia juga telah mengacaukan para penggemarnya. Namun karena hidup harus memilih, dari dua hal tersebut, Suho lebih memilih Yixing dengan seluruh hatinya._

_Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan baru yang telah dia bentuk dengan cara menjaga individu yang sedang menyimpan kehidupan baru tersebut._

_Tangan mereka bertautan, dan Suho mengambil langkah di depan dalam rangka menjaga gadisnya agar tetap aman._

_Para gadis tadi menghujani Yixing dengan tatapan membunuh yang membuatnya merasa kecil. Seperti penggemar pada umumnya, para Suho-stan ini kerap kali menjadi terlalu anarkis dan overprotektif terhadap idolanya sendiri. Bahkan, kebanyakan dari mereka tidak merelakan Suho berpacaran dengan Yixing._

"_Xingie, kajja!" Suho berseru dengan riang sembari mempercepat langkahnya dan memberikan Yixing sebuah senyuman bahwa dia baik-baik saja._

_Yixing mengangguk kecil dan melangkah dalam pengamanan kekasihnya, namun kemudian sederet suara bisikan keji mulai menyerang indera pendengarannya secara membabi buta._

"_Lihatlah, Suho-oppa memanggil wanita jalang itu dengan begitu manisnya!"_

"_Astaga, apa yang Suho-oppa lihat dari wanita penyakitan seperti dia?"_

"_Dia pasti sudah menggunakan cara kotor! Katakan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Zhang Yixing?!"_

_Sebagai wanita yang memiliki hati nurani terlewat sensitif, wajar jika Yixing segera menggeleng sembari menutupi telinganya, dengan harapan agar semua kata-kata jahat itu segera lenyap. Tetapi yang ada, malah seorang gadis pemberani melangkah maju kehadapannya dan menempelkan sebuah tomat busuk tepat diatas kepalanya._

"_Kau telah merebut Suho-oppa dari kami! Kau brengsek!" Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu kalap dan melayangkan tamparan tepat ke pipi Yixing yang masih belum bisa sadar dari rasa terkejutnya._

_Petugas keamanan segera memegangi gadis gila tadi, sementara yang lain bergegas membantu pengamanan Suho dan Yixing untuk memasuki mobil._

"_Maafkan atas tindakan sasaeng itu ya, Xingie!" Setelah berada di dalam, Suho segera mengambil begitu banyak tissu untuk membersihkan juntaian rambut indah sehitam mutiara abadi milik Yixing dari lendir sayuran merah menjijikkan tadi._

_Yixing hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil, dengan bulir air mata turun cepat dari pelupuknya_.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

"Sial! Dia tidak menjawabnya." Umpat Chanyeol sembari memandangi ponselnya dengan jengkel. "Dasar bangsat!"

"Berhenti mengumpat, Chanyeolie." Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol yang tengah menaikkan selimut Dasom memberengut akibat serbuan kata-kata kotor yang menghinggapi telinganya. Meski orang dewasa identik dengan mengumpat, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai hal yang seperti itu.

"Apa kau mau Dasomie bangun ketika kakaknya sedang mengumpat? Astaga, pasti dia akan pingsan lagi!" Ujar Baekhyun hiperbolis sembari mengusapi surai hitam halus milik gadis cantik yang sedang terbaring diatas ranjang di dekatnya.

Dasom adalah adik perempuan yang lebih muda satu tahun dari Chanyeol. Gadis cantik dengan kulit yang seputih porselen itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak penggemar Suho yang berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya dengan jalan menyayat nadinya sendiri setelah mengetahui skandal Suho dan Lay. Kesedihannya pasti luar biasa, karena tadi dia telah melihat dengan mata-kepalanya sendiri bagaimana sepasang kekasih itu bermesraan.

Untung saja Chanyeol segera pulang sehingga bisa cepat membawanya ke Rumah Sakit untuk mendapat pertolongan. Kalau tidak, pasti Dasom sudah mati. Jika mengingat betapa banyaknya darah yang menggenangi lantai tempat gadis itu terakhir kali terbaring pingsan.

"Lagipula bagaimana bisa Dasom seceroboh ini?" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi sembari mengacak rambut merah _burgundy_ nya. "Berpikiran untuk mati hanya karena Aktor Kim Suho itu keluar dari SM Entertainment dan menghamili pacarnya sendiri? Astaga, seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengizinkannya membeli televisi sejak dulu!"

Baekhyun menghela napas menghadapi kemarahan pacarnya yang masih agak labil dan hanya fokus pada Dasom. Gadis cantik itu masih belum sadarkan diri namun Dokter telah memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Meski begitu, sebagai sesama wanita sangat wajar rasanya bila Baekhyun merasa begitu khawatir atas kondisi calon adik iparnya ini.

"Apa Dasom pernah mengenal aktor Suho secara langsung sebelumnya?" Jemari runcing Baekhyun tergerak untuk menari dipermukaan perban yang menutupi gurat kesakitan di pergelangan tangan kiri Dasom.

Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya kesamping, kemudian mengangguk yakin.

"Ya. Suho adalah teman SMA nya Dasom." Chanyeol masih ingat betul akan semua foto selca bersama Suho yang menumpuk didalam ponsel adik perempuannya.

"Pantas saja. Kurasa rasa cintanya kepada Suho bukan hanya sebatas sebagai penggemar. Dia mungkin saja benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Aktor tampan itu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

"Dan dia telah membuat Dasom menjadi segila ini." Chanyeol menghela napas berat berkat semua kesusahan yang menimpa dia dan adiknya. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Baekkie-noona?"

"Bawa Suho kemari, dan biarkan Dasom memilikinya. Kurasa hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa membuat kakakmu kembali menjalani hidup dengan normal."

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Be Continued...

Jujur ya, mood nulis gue juga jadi rada ilang gara-gara UAS kemaren. Meski gue dapet peringkat lima_ (bukannya sombong ni ya) _itu bukan berarti bikin mood author gue naik. Astaga, gue pengen semangat nulis tapi ga tau caranya T_T

Ya, Welcome nae yeppeun Eonnie, Kim Dasom si Maknae Sistar XD #joget So Cool (?)

Karena exindira ga bilang klo boleh ada CP, gue pun ga make uke EXO lain buat jadi pihak ketiga diantara SuLay, melainkan make bias gue ini. Lagian, Dasom itu cantik banget dan ga mainstream buat dipasangin ama Suho. Kan author lain biasanya make SNSD ato FX sebagai obat nyamuk, nah ini gue beda sendiri. _(RapKwon masih ga suka hal pasaran sih :D)_

Gue sering nulis FF straigh juga, dan Dasom adalah visualisasi dari pasangannya Suho _(klo lo mau tau, cek aja FB gue : Winda Dina I)_.

Semoga meski ini sedikit banget bisa ngehibur kalian! Dan exindira, tenang aja, semua yang uda kita obrolin di PM bakalan masuk kesini kok, tunggu waktu aja :D #senyum lima jari

RapKwon

23 Jun. 14

3.04


End file.
